Enfermedad
by hina08
Summary: AU. Gajeel que siempre se las da de fuerte se enferma y Levy decide cuidarlo hasta que mejore. ¿Que tanto puede suceder en una situación así? [GaLe]


Notas de la autora:

Bueno antes que nada un cordial saludo a todos de esta comunidad. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, si bien no es mi primera una escribiendo una historia, es primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja que me ha llegado a encantar.

En un principio seria un One-Shot pero dado que se me alargo un poco decidí dividirlo en dos capítulos.

_**Disclaimer**_: Esta historia me pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de nada más y nada menos que de Hiro Mashima.

Sin más que decir disfruten.

* * *

Un nuevo semestre escolar había dado inicio hacia unos meses. Una pequeña peliazul se encontraba distraída a mitad de clase. Mirando fijamente la espalda de su compañero, recordaba como al iniciar el semestre todos en clase habían decidido cambiar de asientos, al azar. Para su mala suerte Gajeel había quedado delante suyo.

Al principio le molestaba puesto que impedía su visión hacia la pizarra, pero después había llegado a ser divertido. Había aprendido a molestarlo cuando no se quería agachar, ahora después de todas las clases Gajeel salía casi siempre con una trenza, y uno que otro nudo, en su cabello amarrado descuidadamente en una coleta baja.

-Pss enana- el susurro de Gajeel la saco abruptamente de sus recuerdos.

-¿Que sucede?- contestó de igual forma en un susurro para no llamar la atención del profesor.

-Préstame tu cuestionario para el examen de mañana- levemente girado para lograr verla de reojo le pidió Gajeel.

-¿Que? Me dijiste que harías el tuyo- hablo Levy alzando un poco la voz

-No me dio tiempo, he estudiado directamente del libro- una sonrisa burlona se poso en sus labios- Solo lo necesito para repasar los últimos detalles- Levy lo miro fijamente unos segundos y luego suspiró. No sabía porque se sorprendía, siempre era lo mismo con Gajeel, un día antes del examen le pedía sus apuntes para estudiar; y siempre aprobaba al límite. Aunque esta vez era diferente, parecía estarlo tomando en serio y podía ser gracias a una apuesta que habían hecho al inicio del semestre.

Le dio una sonrisa de resignación y le dijo lo que siempre le decía, y nunca cumplía.

-Sera la última vez- Gajeel sonrió con satisfacción para luego darse vuelta y prestar una mínima atención a la clase que les era impartida.

.

.

.

Las clases habían culminado y todos se estaban retirando del aula.

-Levy-chan te espero abajo- dijo Lucy haciéndole una seña con la mano, para segundos después salir por la puerta junto a un pelirosa.

Levy acomodó deprisa sus libros en su bolso, recordando sacar el cuaderno de apuntes que le iba a prestar al Redfox.

De un momento a otro le llamo la atención la pequeña sacudida que había tenido el cuerpo de su compañero de adelante.

-¿Que tienes? - le preguntó al tiempo que se ponía al frente del chico.

-Malditos escalofríos, no me han dejado en toda la mañana- se notaba la molestia impregnada en su voz.

-Te he dicho que esta mal maldecir- lo reprocho tratando de sonar severa- Y tienes que abrigarte bien, aun afuera hace frio-

-Suenas como una anciana, enana- Gajeel se levantó de su asiento esperando ver la pequeña rabieta que hacia la chica cada vez que le decía así, pero a cambio de eso recibió una sonrisa.

-Mal mal Gajeel-kun. No estas haciendo las cosas bien- Gajeel la observo extrañado por su reacción -Quieres esto ¿no es así? - con su mano sostuvo en alto el cuaderno de apuntes. Gajeel levantó una ceja.  
Trató de arrebatárselo antes de que la chica dijera una palabra más pero ella fue más rápida.

-Tienes que pedirlo como se debe-

Gajeel bufó. Sabia como era de insistente la pequeña Mcgarden.

-Préstamelo- dijo de mala gana mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Cual es la palabra mágica? - un resoplido salió de lo labios del pelinegro. De vez en cuando a Levy le gustaba hacerlo sufrir y lo demostraba con la sonrisa de satisfacción que en esos momentos tenia en su rostro.

-Por favor- Gajeel no se haría del rogar, esta vez, tenia que terminar eso rápido para tomarse una pastilla y controlar el molesto dolor de cabeza que le comenzaba a afectar.

-¿Y mi nombre?- la sonrisa en su rostro acrecentaba al ver que el cedía en su juego

-Levy- el nombre de la chica salió de sus dientes apretados.

-Ya casi. Ahora todo junto-

-Préstame los apuntes, por favor Levy- había escupido la frase. Odiaba que lo controlara pero tal vez su lado masoquista salía a flote al disfrutar de la sonrisa que ella ponía en esas situaciones.

-Buen chico- dijo Levy entregándole el cuaderno.

-Maldita enana- soltó él golpeando suavemente el cuaderno encima de la cabeza de la peliazul. Si algo le gustaba más que la sonrisa que ella ponía, eran los pucheros que hacia cuando se enojaba con él.

.

.

.

Ya era de mañana, después de pasar parte de la tarde y noche estudiando, Levy se sentía preparada para su examen de historia con la profesora Mavis, que aunque su apariencia era angelical hacia unos exámenes realmente largos y complicados.

La clase era a primera hora y con Mavis todo era puntual, por lo que hoy especialmente llegaba temprano junto a su amiga y compañera de piso, Lucy.

Al entrar se encontraron con medio salón lleno a pesar de lo temprano. Levy saludó a Jet y Droy rápidamente ya que se encontraban repasando. Al pasar unos minutos Natsu atravesó la puerta, parecía bastante confiado con lo referente al examen. La peliazul junto con Lucy y Natsu hablaban animadamente, conversación a la que luego se les unió Erza.  
Pasado unos minutos la Mcgarden observo su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que la profesora llegara al salón y aun Gajeel no llegaba. Se empezaba a preocupar pues sabia que si no llegaba a tiempo no presentaría.

-¿Sabes donde esta Gajeel?- le preguntó a Natsu.

-No. Ya debería estar aquí- le respondió el pelirosa mirando a su alrededor.  
Levy se acerco a su bolso dispuesta a sacar su celular cuando la profesora Mavis atravesó la puerta.

-Buenos días a todos- se acercó a paso lento al escritorio -Quiero que guarden todo para comenzar- dijo mirando a todos desde el escritorio -Solo borrador y lápiz en la mesa- después de dichas declaraciones algo llamo la atención de la pequeña profesora. Gajeel había abierto la puerta del salón. Mavis lo miro fijamente por unos segundos.

-Puedes entrar Gajeel- le concedió el permiso, el chico se dirigió a su asiento -Ah y Gajeel- llamó su atención -Amárrate el cabello por favor- luego de dichas palabras sostuvo en sus manos las hojas con la prueba y dio inicio a la complicada evaluación.

.

.

.

Mavis había salido del salón con los exámenes, ahora resueltos, en sus manos.

Levy suspiro aliviada de que hubiera terminado.

-¿Como te fue? -le preguntó al pelinegro de adelante

-Bien, supongo- mintió. En realidad no le había ido bien. Desde que se levantó se había sentido fatal, un fuerte dolor martillando su cabeza y posiblemente tuviera fiebre; de ahí la razón por la que había llegado tarde. En el examen no se había podido concentrar en las preguntas y no logro contestar todas.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos, se sentía fatal. Necesitando de todas sus fuerzas se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón, a sus espaldas escucho la voz de la que llevaba el apodo enana pero no logro entender lo que dijo. Un fuerte pitido se había disparado dentro de su cabeza. Se encamino hacia la enfermería.

-Gajeel- Levy salió del salón y le había dado alcance al Redfox- Gajeel- volvió a decir esta vez un poco mas alto haciendo que el pelinegro volviera su mirada hacia ella captando su atención- Aun tenemos clases ¿A donde vas?- la ojimiel observo extrañada como el chico se recostaba de la pared.

-A tomar un descanso- si había algo que odiara es que las personas observaran sus debilidades. Y en ese momento se sentía débil, como un niño.

-¿Te sientes bien?- fue hasta ese momento en el que Levy se dio cuenta de lo pálido que se encontraba el joven.

-Sí, estoy bien- trato de sonar convincente pero Levy no conforme con la respuesta se acerco a él y posó una mano en su mejilla.

-Estas ardiendo- la mirada de preocupación atravesó al chico- Tienes que ir a la enfermería- dijo mientras rodeaba la cintura de él con sus brazos.

-Enana, aun puedo caminar solo- se quejó Gajeel pero aun así la chica no lo soltó y se encaminaron hacia la enfermería, donde los recibió Porlyusica tan solo al entrar. Le dio a Gajeel una pastilla para la fiebre y lo mandó a recostarse y que descansara.

-Descansa. Vendré más tarde- dijo Levy a Gajeel antes de salir de la enfermería y dirigirse al salón con un papel donde explicaba la ausencia de Gajeel y su impuntualidad.

…

Estaba ansiosa para que la clase finalizara, cosa extraña en ella pero al recordar la cara pálida del chico, al que le tenía cierto aprecio especial, se preocupaba cada vez más. Segundos después de que sonara la campana que indicaba el primer descanso se levantó de su asiento y salió sin avisar a nadie, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la enfermería.

-Buenos días- dijo al tiempo que entraba a la habitación. Un saludo educado provino desde un escritorio en una esquina. Porlyusica estaba sentada leyendo el periódico. Se dirigió hacia ella inspeccionando la habitación y notando todas las camas vacías.

-¿A dónde se fue Gajeel?- preguntó a la anciana

-Se fue a su casa- contestó sin mucho interés volviendo su mirada al papel que tenia entre las manos

-¿Y lo dejo irse así como se encontraba?- la pequeña estaba enojada. Nunca había visto en ese estado a Gajeel y cuando lo toco estaba verdaderamente caliente, no podría estar bien en ningún sentido.

-Dijo que se sentía mejor- contesto con brusquedad la anciana al tiempo que observaba a la joven estudiante frente a ella –Mira niña soy la enfermera, no una niñera. Si dijo que se sentía mejor él sabrá cuidarse- hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada –Ahora retírate- Levy apretó sus labios para contener el enojo que le provocaba aquella mujer.

Salió de la enfermería con fuertes pisadas y se dirigió a su salón. El descanso acabaría pronto y antes de eso le enviaría un mensaje a Gajeel para verificar como se encontraba.

Se encamino a su lugar y del bolso saco su teléfono, con gran agilidad escribió el mensaje y lo envió.

-¿Cómo se encontraba Gajeel?- Lucy se situó al lado de su amiga observando la cara preocupada de esta.

-Se fue- dijo en un suspiro la peliazul. No sabía porque estaba tan inquieta.

-Puede que se haya sentido mejor, despreocúpate- palabras alentadoras salían de los labios rosa de su amiga –Cuando acabemos las clases vayamos a visitarlo- propuso con una alegre sonrisa. Levy la miro y sonrió de igual forma, tratando de desviar los pensamientos negativos que estaban rondando su cabeza.

Lucy entendía perfectamente el por que de la preocupación de Levy. Ella, desde hacia casi cinco meses, se había empezado a sentir atraída por Gajeel. La rubia al principio no lo aceptaba debido a la brusca manera en que el Redfox había tratado a su amiga el día en que la conoció, pero ahora, año y medio después de lo ocurrido, Gajeel había cambiado drásticamente, para mejor.

La campana saco a Lucy de sus memorias y al instante en el que el profesor cruzo la puerta se dirigió a su asiento.

.

.

.

De nuevo se encontraba distraída en clase. El espacio despejado al frente suyo solo le recordaba a cada segundo que su amigo no estaba y que se había ido porque se sentía mal. Y se preocupaba aun más al recordar que hace unos días le dijo que su tutor Metallicana, como lo llamaba él, se había ido de viaje por lo que estaba solo en casa. Y lo que le preocupaba aun más es que no había contestado su mensaje.

Estaba bastante ansiosa por saber como se encontraba Gajeel. La campana sonó dando por finalizada la clase, miro su cuaderno y se dio cuenta de los pocos apuntes que había hecho y solo suspiró. Macao salió del salón y Levy suspiró. La clase siguiente era con Gildarts y estaba segura que no se concentraría si seguía así.

Dispuesta, empezó a recoger sus libros a gran velocidad y a guardar todo. Se levantó de su asiento al terminar y se dirigió a donde Lucy.

-Iré a casa de Gajeel- informó la peliazul.

-¿Ahora? ¡Aun nos quedan clases!- la rubia no estaba de acuerdo con que su amiga se fuera, ya en la hora de almuerzo, y perdiera las demás clases.

-Por favor toma apuntes por mi- juntó las palmas a la altura de su rostro en forma de suplica –Solo por hoy Lu-chan- miró a su amiga suplicante.

-Esta bien, solo por hoy- ante esa respuesta Levy abrazó a su rubia amiga y se despidió. Avanzó por el pasillo recordando pasar por la sala de profesores para notificar su ausencia en las demás clases. Gracias a sus altas notas y perfecta asistencia le concedieron el permiso fácilmente, aunque aun así había dicho que se sentía indispuesta.

Cuando por fin salió de la escuela se fue directamente a casa de Gajeel. Sabia donde quedaba pues había ido un par de veces a estudiar con el chico. Antes de llegar hizo una parada en una farmacia para comprarle medicinas y bandas frías para la fiebre, y un poco mas adelante compro unas manzanas. Luego de eso, en un par de minutos estuvo frente a la imponente puerta del hogar de Gajeel. Tocó el timbre un par de veces sin recibir respuesta. Golpeo con sus nudillos la puerta y gritando levemente el nombre de su amigo, pero aun así no recibía ninguna respuesta del interior.

Sus hombros se tensaron y sus manos se dirigieron automáticamente a la manilla de la puerta que giró sin ningún inconveniente abriéndole paso al interior de la casa. "Tonto" dijo en un susurro haciendo nota mental de regañarlo por dejar la puerta sin seguro, aunque en ese momento lo agradecía.

Entró en silencio y se dirigió a la cocina, dejo las manzanas en la mesa y se encamino a las escaleras para ir a la habitación del chico. Tocó la puerta un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta la abrió lentamente. Observó a Gajeel acostado en la cama, entró en la habitación viendo el maletín y los libros del chico por el piso y en la mesa al lado de la cama una tableta de pastillas vacías, las cuales ni siquiera eran para el malestar, negó con la cabeza. Puso la bolsa que tenia con las medicinas en el escritorio.

-Gajeel- susurró cerca de este, se inclino y coloco la mano en su frente. Como pensaba, estaba hirviendo. Agarro de la bolsa una banda fría para la fiebre, la abrió y se la coloco en la frente al pelinegro que en ese momento despertó.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- su voz salió rasposa y débil.

-Tienes fiebre muy alta, Gajeel- le dijo lentamente –Hay que hacer algo- después de dichas palabras salió de la habitación. Cortó las manzanas rápidamente y busco un vaso de agua, volvió a la habitación –Necesito que comas esto- le acercó las manzanas al chico.

Gajeel estaba aturdido. Sus oídos zumbaban y cuando abría sus ojos manchas negras le impedían la visión, decir que se sentía mal era poco, se sentía pésimo. Veía a Levy ahí hablándole pero no le entendía del todo. Después de unos segundos la peliazul le acercó un trozo de algo, él lo rechazó pero debido a la insistencia le dio un mordisco.

-Tienes que comer para tomarte de pastilla- Gajeel escuchó su voz un poco mas clara. Ella le volvió a acercar el trozo de manzana y lo mordió de nuevo. Tragó lentamente, no tenia ganas de comer nada y el próximo trozo lo rechazó. Levy le paso el vaso de agua junto a una pastilla –Te la tomaras cada nueve horas- le dijo y después de ver como se tragó la pastilla agarró el vaso de vuelta y lo dejó el mesa. Se sentía cansado, cerró los ojos y le dio paso al sueño.

Levy lo dejó tranquilo, cogió el plato con manzana y el vaso y salió del cuarto. Ya en la cocina guardó las frutas e inspecciono la nevera. Negó frustrada al ver que Gajeel no tenia nada para una comida decente. Visualizo el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, apuntaba la una y veinte minutos, a las diez de esta noche aproximadamente le tocaba tomarse la pastilla al pelinegro y antes de eso debía comer algo.

Pensó qué hacer un rato y luego salió de la casa. En un caminar acelerado se dirigía a su casa, la cual quedaba a unas ocho o nueve cuadras más allá. Tomaría algo de comida de su nevera para prepararle algo a Gajeel.

Al llegar estaba sudada y agitada, entró e inspecciono su nevera, tenía lo suficiente para hacer lo que quisiera. Estaba apunto de salir de su casa cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Se dio un baño rápido y se cambio, de su closet saco dos camisas y pantalones cortos y los metió en un bolso junto con su ropa intima y una que otra cosa de uso personal. Se quedaría esta noche con Gajeel, y con ese pensamiento salió de su hogar con un bolso en el hombro y una bolsa de comida en la mano.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega. La segunda parte la tengo casi completa. Vienen cosas más interesantes y comprometedoras.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, felicitaciones o lo que se les ocurra me lo pueden dejar dicho en un review que agradeceré.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Saludos.

**Hina08**


End file.
